


Tyrone's Golden Throne

by Drionk



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), The Backyardigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drionk/pseuds/Drionk
Summary: Tyrone flushes Pablo down his gold toilet into outer space where he meets Dora and Swiper.





	Tyrone's Golden Throne

Once upon a time on muggy day in Backyardiland Tyrone was taking a poo on his giant gold throne. Little did he know that Pablo was crawling through the vents of the Castle hoping to overhear to secret information to bring back to Uniqua in preparation for their rebellion against the corrupt king. As Pablo continued to squeeze through the tunnel he was suddenly overcome by a horrendous stench. He gagged and threw up all the meat salad he'd eaten for breakfast. Unfortunately, Pablo was directly over a grate and the barf landed on Tyrone's head, alerting him that there was an intruder. Tyrone immediately pressed there diamond encrusted button beside the flusher that opened the grate sending Pablo down into the toilet bowl filled with Tyrone's mushy feces. Tyrone let Pablo miserably soak in the concoction for a few seconds before flushing the toilet shooting Pablo down the dark tubes that sent the excrements out under the planet into outer space. Since Backyardiland is a flat planet Pablo only had to spend around 30 seconds in the dark pipe sloshing around before he was sent out into space. Pablo swam around confused in the pool of floating diarrhea blinded by the brown liquid for hours until he finally found his way out. He was amazed of the view he had of Backyardiland from this angle. “This is the most beautiful thing in the universe” thought Pablo. Until he turned around and saw something even more jaw dropping. There, floating behind him was the one and only Dora the explorer. “Hola” said Dora. “Do you want to go on an adventure?”  
“Sure” said Pablo  
“Well, we better get going because swiper has rabies and will stop at nothing to find me”  
Dora and Pablo began to swim through space away from Backyardiland. Eventually they got tired and decided to take a break and have a kitkat. Suddenly they heard a growl and Swiper jumped out from behind a piece of space junk but Dora swiftly dodged him and he began to sink towards the black hole below. Unfortunately, Dora had bumped into Pablo when she dodged Swiper which pushed him into the suction of the black hole. As Pablo struggled to resist the pull Swiper grabbed onto his leg as a last attempt to save himself. Because of this, Pablo momentarily stopped moving, letting the the black hole pull him and Swiper into its depths. They struggled in the spiral for hours, trying to keep themselves from getting pull deeper into the darkness. Finally, they were able to pull themselves to the edge where they used a chunk of a meteor to use their final burst of energy to get of of the endless killer spiral. Just as Pablo regained his sense of direction him and Swiper were swiftly hit by a rocket heading back to Earth. They both lost consciousness on impact and didn’t wake up until they both found themselves in different part of the Caribbean sea. Pablo was rescued first, by a small cruise ship on a 10 day tour of the area. Swiper was found shortly after by a North Korean submarine patrolling the area for unwelcome vessels. The pirates treated Swiper with great respect as he had been an elite spy with their military before going to Mexico to focus on a cartoon to teach American children spanish. Pablo, on the other hand was treated like an animal and was kept with one of the passenger’s honey badger in the bottom of the ship. What they didn’t know was that all of this would change very soon as their next encounter drew nearer.


End file.
